shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Iuguru
'''IMVU NAME''' = vinman8 = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''His face has a scar from the middle of his right jaw across his let eye, and end shortly after the eye = = '''Tattoos: ''' He wears a symbol on his right shoulder of konoha and an ornate dragon head around the rage mark to hide it = = = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: ''' He is quick to anger, and due to this, he can get in alot of trouble, he tries to maintain self control, but sometimes, it doesn’t work. He is very trustworthy, and he will do all he can to protect his team from harm, sometimes taking on enemies alone. Being a Gekido, he is prone to rages, and can flip out on anybody without much warning, though an issue he learns to deal with = = '''Behavior: '''He isnt the most social person, and sometimes prefers to be alone than hang out with others = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way:''' Never give up or go down without a fight = '''Summoning''' = He can summon a panther as a mount, and at higher levels of skill, can use explosive panthers as weapons. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''He was the 3rd child of many, most of which died in the womb, or sometime after birth = = '''Child: '''He and his brother like to hang out alot, going into the forest to hop through the trees, one of these times leading to the scar on his face. He made a lot of good connections with the village children, and was sad when they didn't join his class in the academy. He was very energetic, and the built muscle strength from the trees made him faster than his peers, and he enjoyed the feeling of winning.He enjoyed doing heavy work for chores, lawn care, moving stock, because it allowed him to be outside. He had come to fear his dad, because his rage would scatter = = '''Academy:''' He struggled in the academy with book work, but exceeded alot of his class in other areas of training, included chakra control. He developed a rivalry with one of his friend, and tried to be better than the boy which gave him a goal to achieve.He had a major crush on a girl at the academy, and he never knew how to approach her, he never was a social person, and the boys who would flirt with her, if it could be called flirting at that age, drove iggy mad. He wanted to do something but he knew it was his choice not to do anything which caused this to happen, and he decided not to. He cursed himslef for not being strong enough to do anything to tell her he liked her, and his rival got close to her, which enraged him, and the first bit of the gekido curse hit him, and he beat the boy senseless, not listening to any thing and having it take multiple people to move him. After the ordeal, the boy never looked at him without fear, and he more than lost one friend, many were scared to talk to him, and it would take many years to change that. his squad would come to know him to be gentle, and they knew he wasnt what the rumors said. = = '''Genin: '''From as long as he could remember, he wanted to be a upstanding member of his clan, and be a s good as his father, protecting his clan and the leaf village, as well as getting very strong, to use the clan jutsus, and innovate them in some way. He wanted to be seen when people mentioned the Gekido clan, in their heads. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1.Fire Style:Panthers Roar (Launches a large ball of flame, which heat waves scatter ground items (wakibishi, etc 2.Fire Style: Digging Ember: A smaller of the burrowing flame, goes shallower, and is smaller (Burrowing flame being a drill like blast of flame) 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''